


In The Loop

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Fictober18 [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Falling was the easy part. The hard part is waking up on a beach and continuing on.Day 6 - "I heard enough, this ends now."





	In The Loop

**Author's Note:**

> I miss this show so much

Falling was the easy part. 

The fall was easy, the shared breath and shuffle of feet as they moved to the edge. The knowledge that they may or may not make it. That was easy. It was easy for Will to hold onto Hannibal and believe it may be the last time and then fall together.

It was a promise he'd never thought he'd have to go through with.

The falling was easy.

The hard part began when he felt his body being dragged to shore. He felt cold and calm hands check for a pulse and heard an exhale of air when one was found.

The hard part was opening his eyes to see Hannibal looking back at him, clothing still bloodstained just as much as his were.

The hard part was being happy they were alive.

He didn't have much time to think after that. His mind felt fevered and he was riding a high only Hannibal gave to him. They packed nothing but what they would need to get out of the country. Hannibal had given him a location to rendezvous at in only a few short hours and then left saying he had something to do.

Will knows he should have turned himself in the moment Hannibal left. He could have given the FBI all the information they could hope for that would lock them up forever. But then he started thinking about prison and how unlikely it would be that they'd be to be together. It wasn't something he's sure either of them could do now. 

Maybe it was just him.

Will left a note telling anyone who would listen to take care of what little possessions he had. He didn't apologize for what he'd done or was going to do.

Will remembers waiting in the morning at the location feeling stupid and twitchy. Hannibal had already left, he'd left the country the moment they'd parted ways. Will was just waiting to be arrested, he was a fool.

But then a hand close around his wrist and tug him, "Quick now, William, we don't want to miss our flight."

Will thinks he's lost his mind.

They arrived in Cuba and he knows he'd lost his mind.

But that's the thing about time, is that eventually, things fall into perspective. Things that seemed important or impossible finally make sense and clear up as emotions dull and adrenaline fade.

He needed to go to prison.

What happened on the cliff opened a door he couldn't shut. His urges and desires copied from dozens of killers had got a taste of they wanted and now he craved it.

And Hannibal did nothing but supply him with outlets for his desires.

The body count they left behind was astounding.

Will wishes he could blame it on another psychotic break but it wasn't. He was completely lucid and aware of his actions. He knew what he was doing, when he was doing it, and how he would do it.

He loved the feeling.

Loved watching the light leave someone's eyes as he ends them.

Almost as much as he loved the man beside him.

He needed to go to prison.

He's not sure when they started this thing between them but he's pretty sure Hannibal had been aware of it much longer than he was. It didn't matter now because Hannibal had sunk his teeth in and showed no signs of letting go just yet, he liked to play with his food. 

This was the hard part.

-

"I can't keep doing this," Will mumbled as he packed up his suitcase. It felt like they were always packing and on the run.

"Barcelona will be the last move we make if I can help it, Will." Hannibal had finished packing days ago and was simply watching Will putter around the room shoving various items haphazardly into his bags. Hannibal always seemed to know when they'd have to leave before he did.

"That's not what I meant," Will snapped and turned away and angrily shoved a single sock into his bag, "You know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about."

Hannibal remained silent for what felt like an eternality, "And what would you have us do? Return to America and face trial? I would be executed as you would be."

"I don't want that any more than you do." Will snapped his head to glare at him before turning back away with a sigh, "I'm tired of feeling like nothing more than a toy or a pet."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop being coy, I'm unstable not an idiot. From the start I was just something for you to poke at. You took interest in me and molded me into what I am now! I was a toy, I'm something shiny you're dragging with you to see how much I can take before I shatter!"

"Will," Hannibal started.

"No, you always talk now I'm talking. You never tell me anything. I never know who we're fucking killing, who's for dinner, when we are leaving a country, where we're going. I can't keep living as your pet, I can't. You're either going to have to kill me or let me go because this isn't working."

"How long have we been together?" Hannibal said as he rose from his chair and took several purposeful strides to arrive next to Will.

Will let out a bark of laughter, "In what way?" Hannibal didn't answer so Will answered as best he could, "We're going on eight years since I met you."

"Will, you above all people, should know I never let my pet projects go on this long? You are not like that to me, you haven't been for some time."

"That's just the thing! You think because you've never played with your food for this long that I'm still not on the menu! One day—"

"Enough," Hannibal firmly growled, "I've heard enough, this ends now. You listen and you'll listen good because I see no point in repeating myself on matters which don't even need to be discussed. Understood?"

"Sure," Will glanced over at Hannibal. He could see the tension in his posture, "Whatever you have to say won't change a thing."

"I don't tell you everything because I don't want to burden you. Will, if you so desire, to know the who's, what's, and where's I will tell you. But I never wanted you to have to carry any more weight than you already put on yourself."

"You think I feel guilty?"

"I know you feel guilty."

"I feel guilty that they didn't know. That they didn't get another moment. That they wasted so much life. I don't feel guilty about what I do. What we do," Will clenched his hands, talking

"I won't stop you from leaving but I don't want you to go."

Will's hands trembled over the bag he'd stuffed. He knew he wouldn't leave. Knew he would never leave, "You'll include me?"

"I'll do anything you want."

"I've heard that before," Will chuckled and flashed a sly grin at the other.

Hannibal's lip twitches up, "Yes, but never in this context and never with this many clothes involved."

"So this time is different. You mean it?"

"For you, I mean it."

Will nodded.

He'd stay.

Falling was the easy part.

**Author's Note:**

> Im utter shite at writting Hannibal, Spock and Sherlock so.
> 
> Please leave a comment on what you thought.


End file.
